Dirty Sounds
by LittleSecret
Summary: Prompt from DRR kinkmeme. Izaya is giving Shizuo a massage and apparently the blonde can't keep quiet. Will Izaya be able to control himself? Izuo/Smut


This is a prompt from DRRR kinkmeme on livejournal I thought would be nice writing. And so I did xD Here's the prompt:  
_**  
Izuo**__- Massage_

_For some reason Izaya is giving Shizuo a massage, (I'd prefer it if they weren't together. I just can't see it happening.) Obviously, Izaya's not enjoying it but for whatever reason he has to do it. Unbeknown to him, Shizuo starts to make obscene moaning and gasping noises. Izaya tries to ignore it but ends up getting turned on beyond comprehension and doesn't know what the fuck to do._

_In the end they have sex. Izayaontoppls._  
_Bonus if there's nipple play, a bit of hairpulling, and EXTREMELYFLUSTERED!Shizuo_

But... I made it so that they were already in a relationship.. Sorry ^^ Hope you'll like it anyway! ^^

And one last thing! I know NOTHING about massages! ^^'

* * *

Izaya was sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop before turning to his desktop computer to scroll down some website, trying to find the information he was searching for. He kept going from one computer to the other, while a smirk was plastered on his face. He found every bit of information he had dug out that day very useful and exciting. And it was just the information he needed for his client. Perfect. And to make it even better, his bitter secretary had already gone home, so she wasn't there to get in his way. Though, he did admit he liked messing with her so it was quite fun to have her around.

* * *

Shizuo was on his way home from work. He had just stepped out of the train from Ikebukuro and was now in Shinjuku, heading for Izaya Orihara's apartment. It was Saturday and they both had tomorrow off, so they agreed on spending the night and day together.

Shizuo stopped briefly to stretch his sore back, making his spine crack. That week had been stressful - scratch that. That _month _had been stressful and now he had an ache in his back. "How annoying." He growled under his breath as he neared the apartment. He walked with his hands in his pockets and was quite eager to see the flea again.

When he finally stood before the door to the flea's apartment, he got an idea and a smirk appeared on his face. He opened the door and stepped in. "Izaya, I'm home." He yelled. Well, it wasn't really his home but he liked putting it that way. It sounded natural too, even though their relationship was twisted.

As he didn't get a reply, he stepped inside and stood before the flea's desk, glaring at the working man. Shizuo coughed lightly in his fist. "I'm home." He repeated

"You don't say." Izaya mocked, not turning his gaze away from his precious computers.

"Shut it, flea." He growled and ghosted a hand behind him to rub at his back. "Listen," he sighed, "do you remember last week when you interrupted me in my shower and demanded to.. you know."

"Well, of course I remember, Shizu-chan! How would I ever forget how you moa-"

"Flea!" Shizuo half-yelled and the flea chuckled and smirked in response as he finally lifted his gaze from his computers and looked at the blonde, watching how he rubbed at his back. "Look, you promised that if we… did it, you would give me a massage sometime." He started.

"Yes?"

"Yeah.. I would kinda like that now." He sighed.

"No."

"What?" he nearly hissed.

"No. I'm working right now, Shizu-chan."

"I don't give a shit." The blonde hissed.

"It can't be helped. Or are you that eager for me to touch you?" he grinned.

"Wha-? N-no! I just want a massage, dammit! You promised!" he growled. Oh hell, he wasn't gonna give up. He really wanted that massage and he needed it. He felt tense and then there was that annoying ache too.

Izaya sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose I did." He said and rose from the chair. "Let just get it over with." He said and headed for the stairs, with Shizuo following closely behind. "Why do you want it so badly all of a sudden?" he asked as Shizuo took off his sunglasses and vest.

"Because. My back hurts."

"Hmm? That's not good." Izaya mumbled to himself.

Shizuo stripped out off his vest and white dress shirt and lay down on his stomach on the bed. He folded his arms and buried his face in them, moving a bit to get comfortable. Izaya sat down beside the blonde's torso and glared at his back.

"I'm ready." Shizuo said impatiently.

Izaya hesitated but placed his index finger on the blonde's neck and stroke the skin. Shizuo could hardly feel it and was slowly loosing his temper. "Flea."

"Yes?"

"Do it properly." He said angrily, though he tried to calm down.

Izaya sighed and opened the drawer of the night table where he found a bottle of massage oil. They had brought it for when they were having sex because it was eatable, but it had never been used for massages. Oh well, one time had to be the first. He sat down on Shizuo's thighs and opened the bottle; squeezing some of the lotion into his palm. He closed the cap and put the bottle down on the bed. He rubbed his hands together and began lightly spreading the oil on the other's back.

"What the fuck is that, flea?" Shizuo said, hissing as the cold liquid was applied to his hot skin.

"Massage oil." Izaya replied bluntly and squeezed some more oil into his hands, in order to cover his whole back in the liquid. When he thought it was good enough he nodded to himself and placed his thumbs on the blonde's neck and began rubbing in small, firm circles. Shizuo sighed softly at the gentle feeling and relaxed a bit. Izaya made his way down Shizuo's spine, rubbing identical circles on either side of his spine. When he reached his mid-back, Shizuo sighed again, feeling relaxed.

"What?" Izaya asked, slightly annoying since Shizuo sounded irritated, and the raven-haired didn't want to give him the massage in the first place.

"Nothing." He paused. "It's okay to use more force, you know?" he mumbled lazily.

"Sure.." Izaya rolled his eyes and moved his thumps back to the blonde's neck to repeat what he did before, this time with more pressure.

"Aaah… Yeah, like that." the blonde sighed. _Again_.

Izaya unwillingly began working on the blonde's shoulders, rubbing into the muscles. He kept a frown on his face, showing just how much he hated it, though he knew Shizuo wouldn't see.

"Ah." Izaya froze. Did the brute just moan? Izaya pressed his thumbs into the muscles between his shoulder blades and there it was again. "Ahh.." So he heard right. The blonde had moaned. Shizuo must be the type who loved massages. Izaya shrugged it off and continued. He rubbed along the edge of his shoulder blades and then pressed his palms down directly on both shoulder blades, earning a gasp from the blonde.

"Did it hurt?" Izaya asked halfheartedly.

"No." What? Shizuo sounded… awfully relaxed. And he was. It felt great to have his aching muscles rubbed out and even if the raven didn't know, he was currently doing wonders to Shizuo's back.

Izaya continued and as he increased the pressure, he found some knots and took his precious time rubbing them out in a steady pace. "Oh.. That's good." The blonde mumbled underneath him.

Moving down, he rubbed circles down his back but stopped when Shizuo let out a rather loud mewl. Or moan. Or a mix between the two. "Right there.." he moaned. Making his way a bit up, Izaya pressed.

"Here?" He didn't need an answer as the blonde moaned loudly, but he replied anyway.

"Yes.. Ahh.. Right there.. Oooooh…" Izaya watched the back of Shizuo's head in surprise and rubbed just a tad harder, and then he pressed his thumbs into the muscle, making the blonde let out a quite loud, pleased sound. He tried to ignore the obscene sound and moved further down. "Izaya.. I'm pretty sore there." Shizuo mumbled and let out a gasp as Izaya rubbed circles into the small of his back.

"I'll be careful." Izaya told him halfheartedly and increased the pressure just a bit. He rubbed in circles, trying to loosen the quite tight muscles there. And it worked. He felt how the muscles slowly loosened, giving in to the gentle touch. Shizuo sighed in relief as the pain in his back slowly faded along with tight knots of muscle.

When Izaya felt it was loose enough, he dug his knuckles into the muscles.

"Ah!" he gasped. "Ahh… Uuh.." he continued in a groan.

Izaya shivered at the pleased sounds and continued the massage. He moved back up and loosened a few knots here and there, but soon, Izaya found out that the blonde wasn't gonna keep quiet. He kept moaning, groaning and gasping every time he pressed just a tad harder, or rubbed a place that felt really good. Izaya tried to ignore it but that was much easier said than done.

Underneath him, Shizuo was in bliss. He was utterly relaxed and couldn't help but moan as the other worked his magic on his back. It just felt _so _good. Unbelievable good. He felt how the flea's hands rubbed in between his shoulder blades and then his palms slid from his neck and down to his lower back. "Arhhh.." he moaned. That felt good. And Izaya did it again, this time harder and it made Shizuo gasp and moan in pleasure.

Above him, Izaya was slowly getting frustrated with the blonde's moans. Not just frustrated, he was fucking turned on! He had lifted his weight slightly from the blonde's thighs and his pants tightened as the blonde moaned, once again, quite loud as he dug his knuckles into his shoulders. _Just ignore it. Ignore it_. Izaya kept telling himself that, but it wasn't helping at all.

"Hnnn.. Do that again." Shizuo said lazily. And Izaya did it again. He dug his knuckles into his shoulders but this time, he began slowly dragging them down to his lower back.

"Oooooohh.." Shizuo groaned as the hands went lower and lower. Once they reached his lower back, they pressed down harder and rubbed in small tight circles.

"Ooooh, fuck, Izaya.. Aahhhh…" That's it. Izaya had become fully hard by now. What a pain.

"W-where did your back hurt?" he then asked, trying to forget his erection hoping it would just go away.

"Hmm? Ahh… You already got-uhhh.. rid of the ache. Ohh… Ah." Why did the bastard have to moan like that? It was freaking annoying and it was amazing how turned on he was because of it. He placed his palms on the blonde's mid-back, and put his weight on his hands, making the other's back crack. "Ahhh… That's good." Izaya moved to his shoulders and did the same, earning yet another set of cracks. "Ah!"

_Stop saying such delicious sounds_, Izaya thought as he began rubbing the other's back again. He rubbed just underneath his shoulder blades and Shizuo purred in pure bliss. Until the thumbs suddenly pressed into the muscle and that moan was just too much. "Shizu-chan, how was work today?" Izaya suddenly asked, wanting to think of something else. He was completely lost as to what to do. He felt a bit embarrassed that he had become hard just from hearing the blonde moan. Seriously… But the sounds he let out were so… _dirty_. Smutty. Simply delicious.

"Hnn.. It was okay.. Arrh.."

"Okay." He replied casually, though he was actually much more worked up than he made it sound, since he didn't know what to do. He had a forming tent in his fucking pants, and a moaning blonde beneath him who didn't seem like he was gonna shut up any time soon.

"Ah! Oooohh.." That was it. That moan did it. Izaya lifted his hands from the blonde's back and slid his hands underneath the blonde. "W-what are you doing?" Shizuo exclaimed as Izaya began unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Taking your pants off." He said smugly, with a smirk forming on his lips. He moved back up to forcefully pull his pants down. Succeeding, he let them fall to the floor. That made Shizuo look over his shoulder and he shivered at the expression on Izaya's face. It was filled with lust. Izaya leaned down over the blonde and moved a hand underneath the man's chest. He grinned as he found a nipple and rubbed it between his index finger and thumb.

"Ah.. I-Izaya.." Shizuo moaned.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya squeezed the nipple, earning yet another moan.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, and buried his face in folded arms.

"Pleasing you." He simply replied and lifted his weight to forcefully turn the blonde to lie on his back. He towered over him and kissed his lips.

"Mmpt!" Shizuo mumbled into the kiss but soon relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Izaya began playing with the other's nipple again. He stroke it with his thumb over and over again making the blonde gasp against his lips. Smirking, he trailed soft, caring, yet forceful kisses down his jaw, neck and chest until his mouth sucked on his other nipple. Both Shizuo's nipples were worked on and Shizuo gasped, arching his back into the touch and sucking. Izaya's tongue played with the nipple until he sat back up and looked down at the now blushing blonde.

"I.. Iza.. ya.." the blonde moaned and looked the other way.

"Why so shy, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked and placed a hand on Shizuo's crotch, squeezing his forming erection.

"Ah.. Grnn.." With a wide grin, the raven-haired pulled Shizuo's boxers down and threw them to the floor.

"Let's have some fun~"

"W-wait.. Wha-?"

"I know you want it." Izaya said smugly.

"B-but why? So suddenly…"

"How can I resist you when you keep throwing delicious sounds at me? Shizu-chan is so dirty~" The raven looked down at Shizuo's cock and smirked as he once again towered over the blonde while holding his cock; he began stroking.

"Ah.. I'm n-not dirty, flea. Hnn.." The blonde blushed violently.

"How cute! Blushing like there is no tomorrow!" he chuckled and leaned down to capture the other's lips before he got a chance to answer.

"Hnn.. Ahnn.." the blonde moaned against his lips, and it turned Izaya on even more. Feeling impatient, he stopped the stroking of Shizuo's cock and received a disappointed whimper. It merely made Izaya grin as he sat up on his knees and took his own pants and boxers off, followed by his shirt.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan. If you keep making such noises, I won't be able to control myself."

"S-shut up, flea."

"Such a rude little protozoan. Cute." Izaya lifted the blonde's legs and placed them on his own shoulders. He grabbed the massage oil and squeezed some out, covering his fingers in the liquid.

"Izay-aaah!" The blonde moaned and threw his head back into the pillow, arching his back as Izaya's finger suddenly entered him. "Grnn.. W-warning next time." He growled only to moan in pleasure as the finger moved deeper inside him.

"That's no fun, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked as he applied another finger. Maybe it was a bit too early, but he couldn't take it much longer. He really wanted to just get inside the brute and fuck him senseless.

His fingers moved around inside Shizuo. His smirk widened as he curled his fingers upwards, making Shizuo moan and gasp quite loudly. "Does that feel good?" he asked needlessly and began rubbing against Shizuo's prostate.

"Ahh.. Ah! Shit, fuck-ah! Izaya.. Ah.."

Izaya pulled his fingers out and stood on his knees, holding onto the other's thighs to keep his legs in place. He put the tip of his cock at Shizuo's hole and slowly pushed the head in. "Ah.."

"Oh, fuck.." Shizuo growled in pleasure.

"Relax." Izaya told him and pushed himself a bit further inside.

"I'm.. trying!" he blushed in embarrassment.

Once Izaya was finally fully inside, he looked down at the flustered blonde. "Cute." He mumbled.

"I'm… n-not cute."

"Yes you are. Ah.. Relax, Shizu-chan." He told him again, and began stroking the back of his thigh softly to relax him. It seemed to work and Izaya began slowly moving in and out of the blonde. Shizuo's insides slowly got adjusted to Izaya's size and it got more and more pleasurable for him.

"Ah.. Izaya.. Arhh.." the blonde moaned, gripping the sheets as Izaya picked up the pace, going faster and faster. "Ah! H-harder.."

"So demanding~" Izaya mocked but did as told and thrusted hard into the other, making him moan out in pleasure. Izaya tried thrusting into Shizuo from slightly different angles, to try and find his sweet spot.

"Ah! Arhhhnn.." And there it was. Smirking, he kept thrusting hard into that spot; his prostate. "Ah.. Ha.." Shizuo threw his head back once more, arching his back as his grip on the sheets tightened in pure pleasure.

Izaya let go of one of Shizuo's thighs and began pumping his cock in the same rhythm as he thrusted. "Iza.. Ah.. ya.. Fuck.. Hnn.. Mnn.."

"Ah… hah.. ah… Shizu-chan.. You're so.. Ah… Cute."

"Rahh.. No-ooh.. No."

"Stop denying it. Hnn.." the pace slowed down and both panted trying to catch their breaths. "Relax, ne?"

"Y-yeah.. Ah… God.. Faster.. H-harder.. Come on.." he nearly whined and the words and tone sent pleasured shivers down Izaya's spine. Izaya began thrusting faster and harder again and he could feel that weird, yet amazing feeling he always felt when he was about to cum. "Ah.. Arhh!" Shizuo moaned loudly as he curled his toes and tensed his muscles when he suddenly came right onto his stomach and Izaya's hand. Just the way the other moaned as he came, made Izaya go wild. He removed his hand from the blonde's cock and held onto both of his thighs. He thrusted in hard one last time and came right into the other.

"Arhh… Ah.." Izaya moaned.

"Hnnn…" Shizuo groaned as he was filled. It felt good. Great. _Amazing_.

"Ah.." Izaya breathed out and pulled out of the blonde. Both were panting as Izaya lay down on his side, beside the blonde and stared at his flustered face. "You're so.. cute." He said between pants.

"S-shut up." Shizuo said and blushed even more, if possible. He turned to his side and snuggled his face into Izaya's chest to hide his face and Izaya gladly welcomed him, wrapping his arms around the blonde; he stroke Shizuo's back softly.

"You really are adorable."

"S-shut up!"

"I love you too."

* * *

I know I didn't use all the bonuses… Sorry :P And I made it so that they were already in some sort of twisted relationship.. Once again, sorry *bows* xD

I'm not really sure if I like this story.. I kept changing stuff because I couldn't write it the way I wanted to xD Oh well, we'll see xD Please review and tell me what you think! ;D

EDIT: I've edited it for some typing and grammar mistakes.. I'm sorry if there still are some, but I'm not perfect :P


End file.
